dark percy the ultimet killer
by dark percy
Summary: this is the one where Percy Jackson is betrayed by the one he loves and turns evil. this is my 1st fanfic so no flames or they will be used to roast... you
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story so please no flames or they will be used to roast... you :)  
**Percy: **he doesn't own anything  
**me: **hayyyyyyyyy, I own more then you

**Percy pov**  
I had been on a quest for about 3 months now to prove to Athena I was worthy to propose to Annabeth, when I reached the Athena cabin there was only mark in there. "Where's Annabeth?" i asked mark. "She's on Olympus discussing something to the gods." He replied so I went to the nearest stem and IM ed her. What I saw made me completely loose it. "Do you Annabeth chase accept god hood." Zeus boomed. I chuckled, I know she would refuse after all I did the same for her. "I accept." That stopped me in my tracks. She got surrounded in golden light and then the light faded. That was the last straw. **"YOU UNGRATFULL BITCH!" **I shouted. All the gods turned around to see my face. Most of them stepped back in worries. **"AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU WHY." **I slashedthrough the IM.  
I looked down to see my face in the stream. It was full of anger and hate, but where my sea green eyes used to be they were pitch black, like all of it with no eye white at all, I liked it. I turned around to see the camp as peaceful as normal; it shouldn't be like this so I formed a tidal wave and sent it to destroy the camp. I laughed like a maniac as the campers screamed and buildings were destroyed. Clarisse ran up to and shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you Jackson?" I didn't answer i gist made more chaos by making hurricanes and sending them to swallow campers. Clarisse got her spear and charged. I easily side stepped her. Then drawing riptide I cut of her head in one clean swipe, I watched blood slowly slip out of her neck, I then looked at her head stuck with a mask of rage and horror at the same time. I laughed so hard I had tears running down my face. I then kicked her head out of camp and walked after it.

**Annabeth pov  
**"do you accept god hood" Zeus boomed to me. I thought i through and said yes. I was engulfed in a bright light then it stopped, I felt a lot stronger than normal that's when I heard the voice of my now ex. **"YOU UNGRATFULL BITCH!" **he shouted I looked into his eyes and backed away in fear. They were pitch black, all of them. **"AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU WHY." **I flinched when I realised that he refused his chance of god hood for me. The image vanished and i fell to the floor in tears. My mother came and comforted me as the over gods had their heads low. That's when someone came barging in. "camp half blood is destroyed." He shouted. We all flashed down to camp to find everything in pieces with demi-god bodies littering the ground. "WHO DID THIS!" Zeus demanded. A Hermes camper limped up to him and said two words. "Percy Jackson" and fell unconscious.

-**Dark percy: **ha ha ha I have laded waste to that puny camp**.  
me**: lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** hello 2 chapters in 2 day yes  
**Dark Percy:** yes because you have no friends.  
**Me:** shut up or i will kill you off  
**Dark Percy: ... **he doesn't own the Percy Jackson series

**Percy pov  
**I was running through the woods trying to get away from those dicks. The hunters. It was because I killed at least 10 of the campers. I got to a clearing with a lake and stopped, turning around to see the hunters come out the woods with Artemis leading. "Percy Jackson you are under arrest for the destruction of camp and murder of 25 campers, come in peace and your punishment won't be as bad." I gist smiled evilly to them and they flinched. I uncapped riptide and pointed it at them. The lake fly's up and formed spears. "I believe you're outnumbered now." I said in my more evil tone of voice and sent the spears at them. "Hunters retreat!" arteries shouted as around two of the hunters fell to the ground in a pool of their own blood. I laughed like a maniac as they ran back to the woods.

I turned around to see a dragon land behind me. It was pitch black with central bronze claws. I grabbed a book from my bag. But it wasn't a normal book it was a gift from Hecate for saving one of her children. I flicked through to find the right spell and started chanting:

What you have  
you won't have no more  
so give it up you won't gain much from resistance

The dragon disintegrated slowly until there was only dust, then i got surrounded in a golden light and when it died down I had metal claws instead of nails and a pair of dragon wings on my back. I chanted another set of words to hide myself so they can't see me in there domain and flu of.

**Artemis pov**  
"Percy Jackson is too strong to fight with only one god fighting him." I stated. "HOW!" Zeus demanded. "it seems he is somehow absorbing the power of monsters, he could out run the hunt." I replied. "FIND ME PERCY JACKSON BEFFORE HE GETS TO POWERFUL TO HANDEL!" Zeus demanded and everyone flashed out.

**Me**: I know it wasn't as long as the one yesterday but i couldent think of mutch for the Olympian meeting  
**dark Percy:** you could have put a bigger fight in it  
**me: **I know but you did get wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi gyes this is the 3erd chapter i would like to comment on the reviews:

Nik: thanks for the epic comment you posted.

WHODAHELLKNOWS: who the hell do you think u are posting that **** to me go **** yourself.

Allen r: I understand you don't like these types of stories and thanks for not flaming it

And thanks to all the followers and favourites.

**Percy pov.  
**I had just absorbed the energy of the Minotaur giving me super strength which would help me a lot with the challenge I would face to be able to get my revenge. I was thinking about witch god to kill first. Probably Athena for sending me on that god dam quest or Annabeth, yes her I will get my revenge on that ungrateful whore. I was still pondering on this when I reached my destination. The garden of the immortal apples. **(A/n I don't know what it is really called) **in it was Ladon sleeping around the tree. I landed and pulled out my book and put it on the side before extending my claws getting ready to kill. Ladon heard me and all his heads moved to me and hissed. I charged at it just before I attacked I spread my wings flying over it before cutting of around 10 of its heads with my claws. It screamed out in pain as i stayed on its back and slashed all the heads one by one falling to the ground, it let out a final scream as it fell to the ground. I then went and grabbed an apple from the tree and walked over to my book and found the right spell:

You are week and don't have power  
I will lend you power  
so you can make me strong  
and free me from the ancient law.

That spell enhanced the apple so it would make me stronger and make it so I don't have to follow the ancient law. Hecate didn't give me this spell I had to travel to the lost tombs of Greece to get that spell. I picked up the apple and ate it. Then I was surrounded by a bright light, but it wasn't gold, it was black when the light faded I felt even more strong then from when I got the bull heads strength. I gave myself a small cut on the wrist to see if it did work. And out came the black blood of immortals that don't follow the law. I smiled and spread my wings and took off into the nights sky like a demon or bat laughing as I headed to home sweet home.

V  
V v v V  
V V

Thanks for reading and comment. But please no flames or trash.

**ME:** so do you like bing a god?

**Dark Percy:** good, very good


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people I would like to thank ChaserMoonstone for her comment. I like evil people as well.

So hears chapter 4.

Vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvV

**3rd person pov**  
Percy landed in the woods around a mile away from camp half blood and changed his form into a 10 year old boy with red hair and blue eyes and changed his blood colour to red. He then added some cuts and bruises all on his body and face, and then he retracted his dragon wings and strolled up to the camp borders with and pained expression plastered on his face.

**Percy pov  
**a few campers ran up to me and helped me to the big house. How gullible, they always help a young person who is hurt. Chiron trotted up to me and I backed away with a fake look of surprise on my face. "What do you creatures want with me?" I stammered. "What do you mean?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "First a giant dog came and killed my mom, and then a dragon chases me here and now your here to kill me." I replied with a look of sorrow and horror on my face. "My dear boy." Chiron started. "I am not here to harm you any way at all. In fact I am here to help you." And Chiron went on about the oh so great gods and I'm one of their children.

**Chiron pov (yep I'm putting one in for him as well)  
**As I explained to the kid I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Being thrust into a world he didn't know anything about. But when was talking about the gods and brought up Annabeth, new goddess of buildings his eyes flared with anger for a mille-second then calmed down. I looked at him again and he was back to looking calm. I couldn't tell who this child's godly dad was. Then I realised I didn't know his name. "What's your name kid?" I asked. "Jake." He replied. "Jake Thomas."

**Percy pov  
**As Chiron walked me to the Hermes cabin I saw a cabin for the children of Annabeth. I looked at it before willing it to set on fire. I gave a short smile as I watched campers get buckets of water to put it out. I should explain the fire thing, after I absorbed the energy of that dragon I also got the ability to breathe and control fire, which is good when you want to burn down a stupid whore's cabin without getting noticed. I then looked at Poseidon's cabin and wanted it to explode. It did which confused me. _When did I get that power?_ I thought, but it was fun watching it go boom.  
Finally I got to the Hermes cabin and went to sleep.

Read and review please.

VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVV  
VV


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello it's dark Percy again. Lots of people like my story but someone called **** .xXx**** claims my story sucks, now I think she is a piece of rat spunk. And there is a guest called flamer who says my whole story is shit, well I like to see you do any better**

**Thanks to all of your awesome reviews **

**Percy pov**  
I woke up and the breakfast horn blowing. I followed the Hermes cabin to the dining hall then took a sharp left turn into the woods without anyone noticing got into the clearing and took off my shirt to stretch my wings; they do get cramps if you fold them for too long. I changed back to my original form and flew up above the trees; I got to admit they really did do a good job in repairing this. I snapped my fingers and I was in my normal leather jacket and black jeans. I pointed to the cabins, and they went up in flames. Campers came around and tried to put out the fire but I just continued making more flames. Then I pointed to the big house and formed a hurricane around it slowly tearing it apart. I then flew down and grabbed Dionysus by his shirt. "Now where is Annabeth chase or I will make you fade." I growled. "Foolish boy mortals can't make gods fade." He laughed. "Who says I'm mortal hay?" I questioned him and pinpricked my finger to show black blood. He paled "that's not possible we destroyed those spells." He stammered. "Annabeth is in her mother's temple on Olympus as hers is built." "Thanks." I said smiling. "Now don't tell those pesky gods on me or you will be the first to feel my wrath." I said and flew off to New York but not before smashing a few campers' heads in and blowing up the arena.  
I landed in front of the empire states building and walked in. "600th floor please." I said smiling. "No such thing kid, piss of." He replied. "Ok." I stated and hit him in the face, ripping his head of his neck, with blood pouring everywhere I bent over the desk and picked up the key card with people screaming and running away from me. I smiled evilly as chaos surrounded me, with people tripping over each over and smashing into walls, there were even a couple of fights. I walked up to the elevator and the button for Olympus appeared and I pressed it. As it went up it play a really crape song, I think it was Taylor swift or something so I punched through the speaker...

**Ha ha ha I'm so mean leaving it on a cliff hanger. But anyway do you like it. Please only review if you have something good to say about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people it's me dark Percy. Sorry for not being able to update sooner I have had a lot of homework so don't kill me. I would like to thank you all for the favs and followers. So hear is chapter six.

I don't own Percy Jackson series over wise I would be publishing this as a book.

**Percy pov:  
**As the elevator stopped, I kicked the doors open sending them flying into statues of all the gods. I had to admit the slut had done a pretty good job on the remodelling, but I think I can improve it. I summoned two pitch black swords in each hand and started to slash away. I exploded buildings killed satyrs and sending all the naiads to hell. It felt good. As I walked up to Athena's temple I put away my swords, I didn't need weapons to kill her.  
I strolled inside with my hands in my pockets humming the song "monster" to myself. I reached a set of doors and carved a hole in them with my talons and said "hay honey I'm home" with an evil glint in my eyes, Annabeth swivelled around with wide eyes clutching her dagger. "What are you doing here?" she demanded with anger and some shock. "Can't I see my bitch ex who I gave everything up for?" I asked with fake happiness spread on my face, letting my dark aura spread around the room.  
She looked around for a way out in desperation but there was only 1. And that was the door behind me; she looked at me and started to glow before turning into her true form. She was 20 feet tall and her hair was sticking up, she was wearing a Greek robe with a staff with an owl on it in her left hand and a shield with a hydras head imprinted on it, oh and she was surrounded in a golden light. She looked at me in confusion and asked "why are you still alive?" I just smiled. "This, is going to be fun."

* * *

**3****rd**** person pov:**  
Percy glowed black and transformed into his true form. He was 30 feet tall with pitch black hair going down to his shoulders. His teeth formed fangs witch made him look like a vampire. He was wearing black trousers with no shirt. His dragon wings were around 30feet wide each and had a tail ripping through his trousers. In his hands were 2 massive swords there handles were pitch black; the blades were lunar silver which is like what the hunt uses. "I repeat, this is going to be fun." He said smiling.

* * *

So here is chapter 6 I know it's not much but I needed a build up for a big fight.

If you have any ideas please p.m me

thanks


End file.
